CityWorld Wiki
cityworld is a film produced by chuck norris and gordon ramsey. it revolves a round a cool young handsome boy width blond hair and freckled face who lives in the uae. he wants to cook but is dragged by winx club to make a site call cityworld. it then get attac by annonblox and anonymous famous hacker group. it action pack film i recommend. here reviews from idmb david base 9/10 A Chef gets his Mojo back with the help of family and a new love... tarmacfilm4 May 2011 In a world where everyone wants to be Top Chef in Hell's Kitchen, LOVE'S KITCHEN -- formerly known as NO ORDINARY TRIFLE-- really hits the spot as a fun and sweet cinematic delicacy. In the vein of FOUR WEDDINGS AND A FUNERAL and NOTTING HILL, LOVE'S KITCHEN is a completely charming romantic comedy. Claire Forlani easily gives her best performance since her break-out role in MEET JOE BLACK. Dougray Scott proves he can be a romantic leading man as well as an action star with his strong silent-type good looks and restrained performance here. The supporting cast is excellent led by Peter Bowles as the heavy. Simon Callow is hilarious as the soused critic as is Lee Boardman as the sidekick sous chef/waiter. Michelle Ryan is a delicious waitress. And finally, Gordon Ramsay shows surprising charm in a terrific cameo appearance. Writer/director Hacking gives the story punch and pace without heavy sentimentality or maudlin predictability. LOVE'S KITCHEN is a great date picture. As its title implies, LOVE'S KITCHEN is the place to find hearty good fun and a satisfying cinematic meal. 10 out of 42 found this helpful. Was this review helpful? Report this | Copy link Light weight romance, watchable but not great at all rightwingisevil17 June 2011 The screenplay is a lukewarm work just like all the actors in this movie, very loose, not quite convincing. The female food critic looked pretty forced and not convincing at all. The editing of this movie was also not quite good since there are several transit scenes just felt incomplete and abrupt. The major problem of this movie is that the main character who played the role as an ingenious chef, again, very unconvincing, showing shortage of any superior cooking technique and basic sanitary alertness. Arranging and putting the final touch of the decoration for the food presentation, he combed his hairs, wiped his neck with the same hand that touched the food, yuck! Ever heard of cross-contamination? I was worried that he might pick his nose and scratch his crotch or his behind, then touch the food again. This is the major reason that I don't like any food that obviously was handled and touched by hands, especially if there were some obvious arrangement of the food on the plate, some greens or flowers? Nowadays, it seems every food, especially the food at outrageous prices, would be arranged by hands, French, Italian, Japanese, Chinese...lot of so-called "cuisine" are using hands to touch, arrange, re-arrange the looks on the plates. Yack! And this chef, touched food and combed his hairs and wiped his neck at the same time. His greatness in food never showed clearly only showed that he could do some magical "Trifle", in other words, a pastry chef? Lot of scenes in this lukewarm romance comedy are just pretentious and stupid. Highly unlikely realistic. Watchable, but not great at all. 12 out of 31 found this helpful. Was this review helpful? Report this | Copy link 7/10 Indeed not ordinary roman82 June 2011 This a treat of a movie about... well, treats, actually. A straightforward script flows lightly and easily through a lovely British country-side, with leads who are having a ball and congenial supporting actors. Dougray Scott is perfect as a romantic leading man, his Scottish brawl adding a lot to his appeal. Claire Forlani is stunningly beautiful and warm, which is a rare combination. And Simon Callow is Simon Callow. What more can one ask for? Some weight possibly, more drama, more poignant villains? Yes, this could be a requirement. There is not much of this here, no suspense or action or tension in this movie. Then again: life flowing like a nice, quiet river can be lovely to watch every once in a while. 10 out of 26 found this helpful. Was this review helpful? Report this | Copy link 7/10 Better than 3 stars out of 5 DylanJ5 May 2011 As a foodie rom-com, it checks all the boxes. The chemistry between the leads is unsurprisingly good, the secondary romance isn't a major storyline but does help develop those characters, there are some real laugh-out-loud scenes. That said, rom-coms are often much of a muchness, and this isn't quite good enough (to me) to be best in class. The American title for this film isn't an improvement on 'No Ordinary Trifle', which is the signature dish of the male lead. The reactions of everybody who eats the eponymous dish are varied, but all the actors made me hungry, which is more than I can say for most non-fictional food television. 9 out of 25 found this helpful. Was this review helpful? Report this | Copy link 7/10 Charming Little Movie SK Smith20 June 2011 No it's not perfect, but something Love's Kitchen has that so many movies don't have these days is heart... and a superb performance on the part of Simon Callow, who alone is worth seeing the film for. I was thinking about his character for days afterward, chuckling. When you consider all the things Love's Kitchen (formerly -- and I believe, superiorly titled No Ordinary Trifle), had working against it (namely the budget -- 'twas A LOT to accomplish for a mere $1M), naysayers should really cut first time writer/director Mr. Hacking some slack. It's a sweet little movie which epicureans in particular will find themselves salivating over on occasion. I will say it's odd to me that there wasn't more chemistry between the leads (they're married I believe), but individually I liked each of them fine (Dougray Scott more than Claire Forlani, but admittedly, I am a heterosexual female) and had no trouble swallowing that these two beautiful people might fall for each other -- though I'd have liked to have seen a bit more of that process so that it felt more organic/less contrived (which is not a unique problem in the genre). In any case, anyone who has a soft spot for feel good romantic comedies will certainly enjoy Love's Kitchen. For my money, it's a FAR CRY above the 27 Dresses type schlock that Hollywood turns out in this arena time and time again. For that alone, I give everyone involved a lot of credit! And lastly -- why does everyone hate on Gordon Ramsay? It's a cameo part perfect for a famous chef at the top of his game which any new director would be a fool not to seize upon! 10 out of 23 found this helpful. Was this review helpful? Report this | Copy link Category:Browse